The Sound of Silence
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: Two ex-Marines join the team and one of whom is deaf. They both find love among the team both for their service and for who they are. But when problems arise how will things play out for the couples? co-written pairings TS/ED, HC/OC, CD/NB
1. Meeting the Marines

**A/N: WARNING THIS STORY _WILL_ CONTAIN _SLASH!_ _IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Looking over at her brother she smiles. It had been nearly three years since the accident that made both of be honorably discharged from the Marines. They were both in an accident where he saved her life. If it hadn't been for him she would be dead right now. She owed her life to her brother. He was a Captain and she was First Lieutenant. She was really grateful for her brother and it was now her turn to take care of him like he had done for all these past years. You see that accident caused him to go deaf. But they saw it as a blessing in disguise as it's brought them closer to each other than they had ever been. They helped each other adjust back to civilian life after the accident and his adjusting to life. But after he got his hearing aids they were eternally grateful. They pull up to the bank, shut off their bikes, and the slide off and hang their helmets on the handle bars.<p>

"How are the hearing aids?" she asks.

"Good. Now let's get in and get out. We can't be late." He smiles hugging his "baby sister". They were twins and he was older by twenty minutes and he never let her forget it. Especially after the accident.

"Yea, yea, yea. Remember I'm only twenty minutes younger than you and I can flip your ass.' She laughs.

"Yea sure little sister." He laughs.

They head inside the bank and go and wait on line and the lady in front of them has her small son with her and he looks and sees a tattoo on his forearm and he smiles up at Speed.

"You're cool!" the kid says.

"Danny." His mother scolds turning to look at Speed.

"I'm sorry, sir, he's a social butterfly." She says then she spots his tattoo.

"Oh! Thank you so much for your service. It's much appreciated." She says.

"It's not a problem ma'am." Speed smiles.

"Why don't you and you girlfriend go ahead of us?"

"She's my sister and it's fine. We can wait." He said.

"No, I insist." She says.

He eventually nods and they go ahead of her and her son.

Speed and Christi dive into a conversation in American Sign Language and she's smirking the entire time and shaking her head.

All of the sudden the doors fly open and three masked men come in start shooting into the ceiling with the automatic guns.

They all hit the floor and Speed covers his little sister protecting her yet again no matter how much the sound of the gunshots were bothering him from his hearing aids.

Once the gunmen round everyone up into a circle Christi and Speed start talking quickly in ASL planning on somehow taking them down.

Once they have it planned they nod and once they're not paying attention Christi slowly and quietly puts her Marine and Force Recon training into action. Christi gets up behind one of them and she tackles him and puts pressure on a pressure point on his neck and gets him knocked out in a matter of seconds.

Just as Speed tackles and subdues the other one the third robber goes up behind Christi and grabs her around the waist and neck. XXXX

The team was just pulling up and could see Christ inside flipping the guy and pinning him down.

They see the other two down and Christi sitting on the other.

"Damn I wouldn't want to piss that chick off! She just took down a six foot three guy. She's only gotta be Calleigh's height when she's not wearing heels that is!" Eric says.

"Hey!" Calleigh playfully laughs.

They head inside and Horatio looks over at everyone.

"Is everybody okay?" he asks.

"Yea, if wasn't for the two Marines taking them down who knows what would be going on right now." The woman with her son said holding him close to her.


	2. Talking and Finding Out

_**A/N: waring this story will contain SLASH and FEMSLASH if you dont like it don't read it!**_

* * *

><p>Eric looks over at Christi wide eyed.<p>

"No way in hell you're a Marine!" he says.

Christi rolls her eyes and lifts the side of her shirt to reveal her left side showing the same tattoo that Speed has on his forearm.

"Shit man. Remind me to never piss you off. If you could do all that to a guy in a matter of minutes I don't want to see you beyond pissed."

Christi giggles and puts her shirt back into place.

Out of the corner of her eye Christi sees something coming at her head and whips around and catches the wad of paper thrown at her head.

"What the hell Timothy!" she asks.

Tim signs something to her and rolls his eyes.

"AGAIN!" she exclaims.

They start signing back and forth with each other.

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Great we have a witness who can't hear a damn thing!" Eric groans.

"Hey asshole. My _brother_ lost his hearing protecting me and potentially saving my life! So save your fucking snide comments for later and I don't care if you're a fucking cop or not I will kick your ass in the matter of seconds and I can do a lot of internal damage it's not even funny now back the hell off." She growls as Speed comes over and claps his hand over her mouth before she says something stupid. He had gotten really good at reading lips and he could tell that she was beyond aggravated now.

Eric goes wide eyed.

"Can we get your names?" Horatio asks.

Christi moves Speed's hand and says, "Christina and Timothy Speedle. But we prefer Christi and Speed."

"Ah! You two are our new Trace and Fingerprint Analysis experts."

"Yes, sir."

"Aw shit I just pissed off the girl who's in the same lab with me!" Eric says looking over at Calleigh.

"Serves you right," Calleigh said.

"Alright Speed, Christi, you two head home and get some rest and come in tomorrow. You won't be able to work this specific case but you can work others," Horatio instructed.

They both nod as Tripp says, "Just leave us your contact information in case we need to speak with you."

"Sure thing," Christi says then Speed taps her shoulder and signs something.

She nods and turns to the team.

"Speed lost his hearing aids in the scuffle with the guy he took down and he needs them so will you look for them please?" she asks.

"Sure, as soon as we find them they'll go through evidence but I'll sign and release them as soon as we find them and I'll personally bring them over to you two," Horatio informed them.

"Thank you very much, sir."

"Call me Horatio or h and quickly from left to right is Eric Delko, Calleigh Duquesne, Ryan Wolfe, Natalia Boa Vista and our CSI in training Dacia Luck and our homicide Detective Frank Tripp."

"Hey," Christi says and Speed just waves.

"He can read lips by the way."

"So he basically he read my lips of what I said?" Eric asks.

"Basically," she said as Speed started signing something at her.

"What is he saying?" Calleigh asks.

"Speed said that just because he can't hear doesn't mean that he can't be a reliable witness and a damn good CSI. Which is true. After Speed lost his hearing we both went to our old CO and got trained to enhance our senses. I wore earmuffs, the ones you wear on the gun range, to make it fair so with or without hearing we're lethal," Christi said.

"Hey a little help over here! That little bitch assaulted me!" one of the would be robbers who Christi took down complains.

"Shut up!" Tripp says

Christi giggles and she and Speed head out and they put their helmets on then they slide onto her bike and she starts it up. She revs the engine a bit to warm it up then she takes off after Speed gets a good grip on her waist since he doesn't have his hearing aids and can't hear he can't drive his bike she would have to bring him back to get his bike.

"How many speeding laws do you think they've broken?" Tripp asks no one in particular.

"Who knows. But I'm going to go and place a few calls. Get to work everyone," Horatio said. XXXX

Arriving back at the lab Horatio heads to his office and he goes and places a call to the Speedle's twins old CO. As Speed had been a Captain and Christi was a First Lieutenant. They had been the leadership in the unit where the accident happened. Speed was the company commander, a good friend of theirs who lost his life the day of the accident was the First Sergeant and Christi was the Executive Officer or better known as the XO.

He sits in his office and talks to him.

"Captain Monroe, the Speedle twins?"

"Are good soldiers. They were the best I've ever seen. They work well together. Watch each other's and the peoples around them backs. Keeping each other safe. The day they were in that accident that took Speed's hearing was a shame. He saved his sisters life. They were excavating a small village and a mother and her young son fell behind. Christi and Andrew were helping them. Andrew was helping the woman and Christi was helping the little boy. Just as they were getting to the Black Hawks Andrew was shot in the back. The woman made a run for the Hawk. Christi picked up the boy and made a run for it. She was 100 feet from the Hawk when a live grenade was thrown in front of them. Speed knew that they were going to be killed if he didn't do anything. So he bolted and threw himself in-between the grenade and Christi potentially saving her and that boys life. They both earned the Purple Heart for their actions that day but Speed also earned the Medal of Honor. He could have stayed at the Hawk and done nothing but he risked his life to save his sister and that boy."

"Are they trouble magnets?"

"Like you wouldn't believe! But Speed is the worst of them." He laughs then thanks for all the information you've given me. I'll get in touch with you if I have any more questions, bye for now," Horatio said hanging up the phone. XXXX

It's now the next day and the team has found Speed's hearing aids and they were returned to him when he and Christi reported to work that morning.

"Speed, Christi, can I talk to both of you for a moment before we handout cases?" Horatio requested poking his head into the break room. The two people in question rose to their feet and followed the lieutenant to his office. XXXX

"What is it, H?" Speed wondered.

"I talked to your captain yesterday and he told me a few things and I have some questions."

"What kind of questions?" Christi demanded. She had a pretty good feeling they involved her brother and she didn't like it.

"Easy, Chris, let him ask them," Speed soothed placing a hand on her arm.

"It's quite alright, I know you're both incredibly protective of each other," Horatio assured the duo.

"Yes we are," Speed acknowledged.

"The captain said you had a difficult past especially you, Speed. Care to elaborate on that?" the redhead asked.

"Well in a nut shell, we were kicked out of our parents house at the age of 16. I came out to them and let's just say they didn't take it well. We got into a huge fight and they disowned us."

"I stuck up for him and they didn't like that," Christi interjected.

"The young man I was involved with, Andrew was in the service like Chris and I. He was killed in the accident that wounded Christi and took my hearing," Speed concluded.

"I'm sorry for your loss, and I can say with complete certainty that sexual orientation doesn't matter in this lab. I know of at least one same sex couple and no one has a problem with it," Horatio said.

"Who?" Christi wondered out of curiosity.

"Calleigh and Natalia. I don't think they'd mind me telling you. They keep it out of the office, but neither of them has made it a secret that they're involved with each other," Horatio replied.

"Well, that's nice," Christi agreed.

"Yes it is, well that's all for now. Let's go meet up with the rest of the team and get started on cases," Horatio said standing up. Nodding Christi and Speed followed his lead and headed out of the office ready to start their new jobs with a team of people they were both beginning to slowly trust.

TBC?


	3. Clubbing and Protection

It had been a long week at the lab for everyone. There had been a serial killer and they had finally gotten him after too many lives had been taken. At the moment Christi and Speed were lying around their apartment and Christi looks over at him.

"We should go out and have some fun. Hit the club scene or something what do ya say?" she asks.

"Sounds fun." He says smirking.

They get up and go head out for a night out clubbing together.

Christi comes out in Long John Skinny Jeans, a dressy top from Charlotte Russe, Tango Rosette Pumps, a black bead elastic vamp moulin ball fancy teardrop fashion choker necklace, diamond stud earrings in her top holes, sterling silver wing dangle earrings in her bottom holes and a sterling silver pink crystal heart bracelet. She had let her hair down in the natural soft waves fall over her shoulders. She also had a few hair ties on her wrist for when she got hot at the club. Speed came out a moment later in skin tight black jeans, a tight satin shirt and boots. He had his normal five o'clock shadow and the messy windswept hair look.

"Damn baby sister I'm not gonna let you out of my sight tonight. I don't need some guy taking you off."

"Oh shut up big brother. Are you going to have your hearing aids on tonight?" she asks.

"Nah. I don't need to get a migraine and besides I'll just probably be sitting at the bar all night since we're not going to the normal place."

"Yea well I don't want to get hit on all night by chicks thanks." She giggles.

"That's it!" Speed chuckles going after her.

"Ah! Timmy stop!" she giggles as he chases her into her room.

He laughs as he grabs her around the waist and starts tickling her.

"Timmy stop! Please stop!" she laughs.

"No way little sister." He laughs.

"Okay, this is war," Christi swears as she finally manages to break free.

"What do you mean?" Speed wondered.

"I'll get even. You won't know where and you won't know how, but I will."

"Oh, I'm scared now," Speed mocked.

"You should be, big brother. Now come on, let's go," Christi said grabbing her keys and heading out to her bike. Nodding Speed followed behind ready to have some fun. XXXX

The music was pounding and the noise was deafening when they entered the club. Speed could feel the music vibrating through him. He was definitely glad he hadn't worn his hearing aids tonight.

"I'm getting a beer, you want one?" Christi signed.

"Yeah, thanks, Chris," Speed signed back.

"No problem," she signed as she turned and headed for the bar. They were having a nice time. They had decided to wander onto the dance floor. As they did so, two people caught sight of them from across the room. XXXX

"Is that Christi and Speed?" Eric practically yelled in Horatio's ear. Taking a moment to look at the man and woman his colleague and friend was pointing at, the redhead nodded.

"Yes, I do believe it is. Damn, she looks hot!" he said staring at Christi.

"Be careful not to let Speed hear you say that. He might kick your ass," Eric warned.

"Yeah, yeah," Horatio scoffed.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," the Cuban-Russian teased as Speed began walking across the club glaring daggers at their boss. XXXX

"Evening Speed," Horatio signed. The team had learned some ASL in order to communicate with Speed when the trace expert didn't have his hearing aids in. The lieutenant figured the club environment would be one place the younger man would choose not to wear his aids.

"Horatio," Speed greeted shortly.

"Are you having a nice night?" Horatio replied.

"Yeah, until I saw you eyeing up my little sister," Speed growled. It was too loud for Horatio to hear Speed's words, but he could clearly read his lips.

"I'm not eyeing her up. I'm just admiring a beautiful woman," Horatio argued.

"Yeah, well.. Just be careful with her. You hurt her, I hurt you," Speed promised. Turning he began walking back towards Christi unaware of Eric's eyes following him.

"Looks like I'm not the only one attracted to a Speedle, huh?" Horatio pressed.

"Yeah, well, I can't help it," Eric replied.

"Well then, let's tell them how we feel," Horatio suggested.

TBC?

* * *

><p>AN: If you want to see Christi's outfit go and look on my profile as the link is there! :) and please remember to hit that little blue button!


	4. Disaster Day

Monday morning came way too fast for everyone and they were all dragging themselves into the lab. Christi made a beeline for the break room as Speed clocked them in. She gets in there and sees Eric reading the paper.

"Morning Delko."

"Morning Christi. How are you?"

"Pretty good."

"You looked hot at Club Mansion."

"You were there? I didn't see you."

"Yeah well Speed saw Horatio and I and he practically threatened Horatio for watching you."

"HE DID WHAT!" She growls then says, "I can't believe him! Oh my God! It was alright when we were teenagers now it's just annoying."

"Well he's just trying to protect you."

Christi finishes her coffee then she goes and talks to Horatio. XXXX

"Come on in," Horatio calls when he hears someone knocking.

Christi walks in and looks at him.

"Horatio, I am really sorry for what Speed said at the club the other night. He had no right. I may be his "little sister" but I can take care of myself," Christi said all in one breath.

"Christi its fine."

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Yes, it's fine."

"Okay. I just felt really bad for his actions. He's a little to overprotective of me sometimes," the young woman explained sheepishly.

"It's understandable. After everything you two have been through, it's understandable," the redhead argued.

She smiles and nods.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to slap the crap outta my brother for being an overprotective asshole." Horatio chuckled at her words.

"Okay and before you do that would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight? Lets say maybe around 8:00 or so?" he asked nervously

"Sure, I'd love to." She smiled at the fact that she and Horatio were going on a date. There was no doubt that she was definitely attracted to him. He made it clear that his feelings were the same. Christi smiles at him once more then heads out and then heads right down to the Trace Lab. She goes over and walks in.

"TIM!" she growls.

After a moment she realizes that he doesn't have his hearing aids on so she goes over and slaps him roughly on the back of the head.

He looks up and scowls.

"What the hell was that! Threatening Horatio the other night at the club. I can take care of myself Tim," She signs at him.

"I was protecting you," He signs back.

"Whatever," She signs back walking out as Eric goes right in as Speed goes back to work.

"Hey Speed I uhh wanna talk to you," Eric says.

He waits a minute and Speed just keeps working.

"Hey Speedle! I'm talking to you!" Eric yells.

Christi hears and she approaches him.

"Hey, did you ever think that he doesn't have his hearing aids on as he might have a migraine!" she growls.

"Well he could at least have a note on the door then!" Eric growls.

"Eric back the hell off." She said as she turned and walked away as he put a hand on her arm to stop her. She whips around and grabs his forearm and flips him so that he's on his back.

"Now back off." She growls and walks away.

Speed looks up and sees Eric on his back and Christi walking away fuming. He chuckles quietly and shakes his head. Christi had protected him when it came to guys trying to get close to him ever since Andrew had been killed. She didn't want to see him sink back into another depression as he and Andrew had been together ever since they had been sixteen and they had been 23 when Andrew and the accident happened so he had gotten really depressed when Andrew died. He watches as Eric gets up and stalks toward Horatio's office. XXXX

"What's the problem Eric?"

"Christi flipped me!" he said.

"Okay let's get her in here and talk it out," He said. XXXX

"What's up Horatio?" Christi questioned

"Did you flip Eric?"

"yeah but only because he grabbed my arm as I was walking away. He was pissed off because I told him off for him yelling at Speed. He has a migraine and turned off his hearing aids. But Eric never thought about that."

"You didn't need to flip him, though," Horatio reprimanded her.

"HE GRABBED MY ARM!" she exclaims.

"You didn't need to grab him though."

"Horatio!"

"I'm sorry but you're suspended for a week without pay starting immediately."

"Fine, then you can go to hell and forget tonight if you're going to be like that."

She walks out in tears and goes right over to the trace lab and right over to Speed.  
>He looks up and sees his "baby" sister in tears and he goes and pulls her into his arms rubbing her back. XXXX<p>

"Sh, don't cry, Christi," he whispered in her ear.

"But he made me so mad," she mumbled.

"What?" Speed replied. Realizing he couldn't see her face, she leant  
>back and signed what she had just said.<p>

"Who, Horatio or Eric?"

"Both of them," Christi signed back.

"I understand why Eric made you mad, but Horatio was just doing his job. He can't have his team beating the hell out of each other. Now can he?" Speed reminded her.

"No, I guess not," Christi reluctantly agreed.

"As for Eric. You don't always have to protect me. I can take care of myself. I'll admit that he overreacted when I didn't respond, but I could have handled it."

"Oh, like you let me handle the fact that Horatio was interested in me?" she scoffed. Speed frowned, she had them there, and he knew it.

"Okay, fine, let's make a deal. I'll ease up on trying to protect you so much if you do the same. How about it, Sis? What do you think?" Speed suggested. Taking a moment to think it over, Christi nodded.

"Okay, it's a deal. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get my things from my locker. I'm on suspension," she said as she kissed him on the cheek then turned and headed for the locker room. XXXX

After gathering her belongings, Christi decided she should apologize to both Horatio and Eric. She'd overreacted with both of them and needed to make things right. Sighing in defeat, she decided to apologize to Eric first. She never liked to admit when she was wrong, but unfortunately, sometimes it was necessary. XXXX

She found Eric in the fingerprint lab, going over a print from his latest case.

"Hi, Eric, can I talk to you for a minute?" she requested. Jerking his head up at the sound of her voice, he stared at her warily. She couldn't blame him, though.

"Well, that depends. Are you planning on flipping me on my ass again, Speedle?" he checked.

"No, actually, I was coming to apologize for that. That was uncalled for. I was out of line and I'm sorry for my behavior."

"Apology accepted, but I'm still wondering something," he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Why did you do it in the first place?"

"Well, I'm kind of protective of Speed, and you pissed me off," she explained.

"Kind f protective?" Eric repeated incredulously.

"Okay, I'm very protective of Speed, but you have to understand why. It's been us against the world for so long. First we were kicked out of the house when were 16. We finished high school and went to college. The military helped for our education if we agreed to serve. Then the accident happened and Andrew was killed," she explained.

"Who is Andrew?" Eric asked.

"Andrew was Speed's friend. He was killed in the same accident where I was wounded and Speed lost his hearing." Eric noted the emphasis of the word friend in her explanation. Noticing his look she spoke.

"Yes, they were more than just friends." Eric smiled and blushed. He'd been caught red-handed.

"I, uh, um," he stopped talking, not sure how to continue.

"I know you like my brother. It's easy to see. I have no problem with you asking him out. Just remember one thing. You hurt him, you deal with me. Is that clear?" she questioned.

"Crystal clear, ma'am. Don't worry, I have no intension of hurting him.

"That's what I like to hear. Just be careful. He hasn't been in a serious relationship since Andrew's death," she cautioned.

"I understand, we'll go as slowly as he wants," Eric promised.

"Thank you, it's obvious ou care about him," Christi said patting him on the shoulder then turning to go find Horatio and make her second apology. She was about to the door when Eric called her back.

"Hey Christi?" he called.

"Yeah?" she responded turning to look at him over her shoulder.

"Thanks for giving me your approval. It means a lot to me," he said softly.

"You have it, but be sure you don't give me a reason to take it back," she warned.

"I won't," he said as she continued her way out of the room. XXXX

"Come in," Horatio said as he heard the knock on his door.

"I was just heading home, but I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior and how I reacted. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," she said.

"I accept your apology. However, you're still suspended, Christi. I can't have the members of my team beating up on each other," he said.

"I understand, Horatio. You did what you had to do. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Then, I forgive you," he replied. Standing up from the chair she'd sat down, she walked to the door. Her hand was on the knob when she decided to ask him a question.

"Hey, Horatio?"

"Yes?" the lieutenant answered.

"Is that offer for dinner tonight still available?" she asked softly. Smiling, Horatio took a moment to answer.

"Yes it is, ma'am. Pick you up at 8:00 like we discussed?" he confirmed.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly.

"Okay, see you then," Horatio said giving her a smile rarely seen at work. Smiling back, Christi left the office happier than she'd been in a long time.

TBC?


	5. Date Time

Christi was running around her and Speed's place like crazy. It was almost time for Horatio to pick her up. She'd agonized over what to wear. In the end, she'd decided to buy a new dress for the date. She went to the mall and found the perfect little black dress at JCPenney's. It had rhinestones on the straps and she loved it. She'd  
>paired it with a pair of heels and a simple necklace Speed had given her for Christmas.<p>

"Damn, you look hot, Christi. There isn't anyway in hell I'm letting you go out with Horatio wearing that," Speed said scowling. He'd just entered her bedroom and caught sight of her outfit.

"Oh, whatever, Tim," she scoffed. "I'm going out with him whether you like it or not."

"Okay, fine, just be careful, please?" he begged.

"I will, now leave me alone so I can finish getting ready," Christi demanded.

"Yeah, fine I will. Have a good time," Speed said reluctantly.

"Thanks, I will," his sister replied. Just then the doorbell rang. "I haven't finished my makeup, will you get it?" she asked. Nodding, Speed went to do as she asked. XXXX

"Evening, Speed, I'm here to pick up Christi. Is she ready yet?" Horatio asked as the door was opened.

"Hi, H, no she's not ready yet. Why don't you come on in," the trace expert offered.

"Thanks," Horatio said entering the living room clutching flowers in his right hand.

"I don't really like the idea of you taking my sister out on a date," Speed admitted. "It's not you personally, it's just that I don't want to see her hurt," the younger man explained.

"I know and I understand completely, Speed. I promise you I have no plans to ever hurt Christi. I really like her and I want to see where this goes," the redhead explained.

"That's fine, just as long as you remember that if you hurt Christi, I'll hurt you," Speed told him.

"I hear you loud and clear," Horatio replied. Clearing her throat from the doorway, Christi drew the two men's attention to her Horatio's mouth dropped opened and he stared wide-eyed at her.

"You look beautiful," he breathed.

"Thank you," she said blushing.

"These are for you," he said holding out the flowers.

"They're lovely, Horatio. Let me put them in some water then we'll go," she said taking them and heading for the kitchen. Five minutes later the flowers were in a vase and she and Horatio were heading out for their date. XXXX

They were in the car heading for the restaurant when Christi reached for her phone.

"Do you mind if I make a quick call?" she asked.

"No, not at all, can I ask who you're calling?" Horatio wondered.

"Eric," she answered simply. At her dates puzzled look she elaborated. "Speed's all alone at the house and I know Eric wants to talk to him. I figured this was a good time for Eric to talk to him and it would keep Speed from worrying about me," she admitted. The lieutenant chuckled at her words.

"That's a pretty smart plan, Chris. By all means, call Delko. He and Speed deserve t be just as happy as you and I do," he said. Smiling in agreement she dialed her friend/colleagues number. XXXX

"Hello?" came Eric's voice.

"Hi, Eric, it's me, Christi. Horatio and I are going on a date and Speed's at home driving himself crazy. I thought it might be a good time for you to have that talk," she suggested.

"Wow, you don't beat around the bush, do you, Christi?" Eric commented laughing. "No, not when it deals with my brother's happiness. Now get off your ass and go see him."

"Yes, ma'am, have a nice time on your date and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Eric," she said hanging up ready to enjoy her first date with Horatio.

_**A/N: There will be a link to Christi's dress on my page along with Christi and Speed's Ducati 748's will be on there as well. **_


	6. Date, talking, nightmares

Taking a deep breath Eric reaches up and knocks on the door. He waits and bounces on his feet. After a little while Speed doesn't answer and Eric looks in the window and sees Speed sitting on the couch reading a book. He also sees Speed's phone attached to his hip and he knew he kept it on vibrate all the time with the ringer on as so that if he doesn't have his hearing aids on her could feel his cell phone vibrating. Eric pulls put his cell and texts Speed.

"_Hey I'm out front come let me in its getting cold out here!" _he texts Speed.

He looks up and watches as Speed turns and looks out the window and sees that Eric is in the window smirking.

He gets up and reaches up behind his ears and turns on his hearing aids and he heads over to the door.

"Hey sorry about that. Fighting off a migraine so I turned them off." He said rubbing his temples letting Eric in.

"That's okay. Do you get migraines often?"

"Yea since I was about sixteen when I got into an accident on my bike. It was right after Christi and I were thrown out of the house. Andrew and I had fought over something stupid and I went out. I went around a corner to sharply and crashed. I ended up in the hospital for a week." He said.

"Damn. But the reason why I came over is to apologize for going off on you earlier. I seriously thought you were ignoring me." He said sheepishly.

"It's understandable I should have put a note on the door." He said then adds, "I'll be right back. I gotta take something for this migraine." He said rubbing his temples as his head was pounding.

"Okay." Eric said as Speed disappeared up the stairs.

Eric goes and looks over the mantle and sees a bunch of photos of Christi and Speed together. He gets to a few of them overseas together. Speed and Christi were both smiling and laughing in the photo. Speed was behind Christi with his arms around her. He smiles at how close they looked. Then he looks over and sees one of Christi, Speed and another guy who he assumes was Andrew. He looked on the frame and he saw two sets of dog tags. He lifts the tags and sees one was Christi's and the other one was Speed's.

He looks over and sees a folded flag and dog tags hanging on the case that the folder flag was in and he frowns and lifts the dog tags and reads them.

'_Hoover  
>Andrew Robert<br>087801950  
>USMC, M<br>Roman Catholic'_

"These must be Andrew's dog tags and the flag that was over his casket." Eric says aloud to himself.

"Yea they were. They managed to get Andrew out of there while Christi and I were unconscious after the grenade went off." Speed said making Eric leap out of his skin as he never heard Speed come back.

"Jesus Speed you scared the shit outta me!" Eric said then adds, "Make some noise when you move!"

Speed chuckles.

"Sorry, it's force of habit. In Recon we had to move silently so that we didn't alert the enemy to our approach."

"It's fine. But another reason why I came over is to talk."

"Let me guess my sister?" he asks cocking an eyebrow.

"Yea." Eric chuckles.

"It was cool of you to come over here but you don't have to stay. I know you're a ladies' man."

"Actually I was until I figured out I was interested in guys more than the ladies." He said taking Speed by surprise.

"Can you repeat that?"

"I'm actually interested in guys."

"What does that have to do with me?" Speed asks.

"Because I have feelings for you," admits the young Cuban-Russian.

"What do I have to interest you? I have chronic migraines, deaf, and an ex-Marine, sarcastic and cynical bastard. What could possibly interest you?" asks the ex Captain.

"Your loyalty, bravery, protectiveness of the those you love and care about. Besides I like the sarcastic and cynical bastard side of you. Shows that you don't take anyone's shit. I like that."

"But…" Speed starts to say as Eric crosses the room and grabs the sides of his face gently in his hands and kisses him. It was the best way Eric could think of to shut Speed up for a bit.

After a moment Eric pulls back breathing heavily along with Speed.

"Wow." Speed said then adds, "I liked that. But can we take it slow? I haven't been in a serious relationship since Andrew."

"we can go as slow as you want." Eric said.

Speed smiles and nods.

They go and sit on the couch. Speed leans his head back and sighs. His head was pounding.

"Here put your head on my lap and I'll rub your head." The Cuban Russian says.

Speed nods and lies down pillowing his head on Eric's lap.

Eric starts rubbing Speeds head sending him to sleep quickly.

Eric smiles and keeps that up as he watches the Marlins game on as Speed sleeps. XXXX

Around a quarter to eleven Horatio walks Christi to the door and he smiles.

"Tonight was nice." He says.

"It was. Thanks for walking me to the door. I'll see you tomorrow." She says.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he leaned down and kisses her.

She's taken by surprise and after a moment she kisses him back after moment and she wraps her arms around his neck.

After a moment she leans back and leans her forehead against his.

"I should head inside before my brother comes out and drags me inside." She said.

"Okay. Good night."

"Night." She says smiling as she heads inside.

She leans against the door and she quietly squeals.

She looks up and sees Eric and Speed on the couch. Speed was lying down sound asleep with his head pillowed on his lap and Eric leaning against the back of the couch sound asleep as well. She smiles and grabs her camera takes a picture and goes to bed after changing into her old uniform t-shirt and a pair of soffe shorts and goes to bed. XXXX

Tossing and turning in her sleep Christi bolts up screaming, covered in sweat and in tears and panting. She had, had a dream that she was back in Afghanistan and that she watched as her brother and Andrew were killed in cold blood right in front of her. She looks over at her iHome station for her iTouch and sees that its 1:30 am on August 6th which would have been Andrew's 24th birthday.

Eric jolts awake sitting up quickly hearing Christi's screams from upstairs. When Eric does that Speed wakes up and looks up at Eric who signs that something is wrong with Christi. When Eric does that Speed leaps up grabbing his hearing aids putting them in and turning them on. He takes two stairs at a time and he bolts into her room and he runs over to her and he scoops her up and holds her close as she sobs.

"Shhh it's okay Chris. I've got you. We're safe. We're not there anymore. It's okay." Speed coons at her rubbing her back and its then she's drenched in sweat.

"Shit Christi we need to get you changed. You're soaked in sweat."

"NO! Don't let go of me." She whimpers in tears burying her face in his chest.

"Okay, what's wrong Chris?" Speed asks.

"Andrew's birthday." She whimpers as she falls apart completely along with Speed.

Eric goes over and sits next to them and pulls them both close to him.

"It's gonna be okay. Things are gonna be okay." He says.

After nearly an hour both of them are sound asleep again. Eric takes Speed's hearing aids out so that they don't get ruined from him sleeping on them.

Eric lies them down and covers them up. He heads back downstairs and lies on the couch as it was 2:30am now. He would call Horatio at a decent hour in the morning and get them all time off. XXXX

Waking up to a bright light flashing and the house phone ringing Eric sits up and he goes over to the phone and looks at the caller ID and sees it's the lab calling.

He picks it up and says, "Speedle residence."

"Eric?" Horatio says.

"Hey H look they had long night last night. Christi was up at 1:30 screaming from a nightmare and they were both upset as today would have been Andrew's birthday." He says then he adds, "Can we get the day off? They need it off and they need a friend."

"Sure thing Eric. Take care of them." Horatio says.

"I will. Talk to you later."

"You too partner."

They hang up and Eric goes to start making breakfast for the three of them. XXXX

Sitting up smelling breakfast Speed sits up and sees Christi still sleeping soundly.

He gently gets up and heads downstairs and finds Eric cooking breakfast.

"Hey, why are you still here?"

"Because I know what I feels like to lose someone you love and care about. I know how hard it is on birthday's and holidays. I know that it would be nice to have a friend so that's what I'm being a friend and being here for you guys."

"Thanks Eric." He said kissing him softly.


	7. The First Problem

Speed couldn't believe he and Christi had been at the lab for six months. Let alone that they were both in relationships that made them happy. Eric had let their relationship go as slowly as Speed needed and for that he was thankful. It had taken him a couple of months to feel comfortable with having sex. It wasn't until their anniversary a few days earlier that Speed had even felt comfortable telling the other man he loved him. The trace expert knew he loved Eric and he know the other man returned his love, but it was still hard to say. He smiled as the memory flashed through his mind. XXXX

"I'm having a really good time," Speed said. He and Eric were sitting at a very nice restaurant. They were both eating steak and celebrating their six month anniversary.

"These last six months have been amazing," Eric commented.

"Yes they have. Until you came along, Andrew was the only one I'd been in a serious relationship with. The only other person that has seen me at my best and my worst is Christi. No one has taken ahold of me like you have since Andrew. I've not loved anyone else since until now," Speed explained softly. Eric's eyes widened. Did Speed just admit he loved him? He knew he'd loved the other man for a while now, but didn't want to say anything for fear of scaring him.

"What did you just say?" he asked. His mouth had gone dry.

"I said I love you, Eric Delko," Speed replied.

"I love you to, Tim Speedle," Eric responded. Leaning forward their lips met in a brief but meaningful kiss. They both knew they'd crossed another big milestone in their relationship. One that they would both cherish forever. XXXX

"Well don't you look happy," Daish commented as she entered the break room.

"Morning, I am happy," Speed retorted.

"It looks a little unnatural," the blonde teased.

"What about it exactly looks unnatural?" he wanted to know.

"The smile plastered on your face," she teased laughing. Chuckling at her comment, Speed threw a wad of paper at his fellow CSI.

"A paper wad fight and no one invited me, not fair," Calleigh protested.

"That's because they know you'd cream them, babe. You're the best shot of all of us and would probably take one of their eyes out," Natalia teased her lover.

"Yeah, whatever," the Louisiana native replied. Smiling at the trace expert, she picked up a wad of paper and launched at him. It hit him square in the head. Everyone burst out laughing. Even Speed, although he gave Calleigh a mock glare as he did it. That was the scene Christi, Horatio, and Eric walked in on. XXXX

"I think they've all lost their minds, H," Eric commented.

"I couldn't agree more, Eric," Horatio answered. At the sound of the redhead's voice, everyone froze. Christi burst out laughing at the horror stricken looks on their faces.

"Don't worry, he's happy this morning. He won't kill you," she promised giving them a wink. Speed groaned at the image his sister had just put in his brain.

"Thanks, Sis, I didn't need that mental image of my boss and my little sister in my head," he said covering his face. Christi just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"As fun as this is, it's time for assignments," Horatio said slipping into boss mode. Everyone sobered instantly and took seats around the table.

"Sorry I'm late, my car wouldn't start," Alexx apologized rushing into the room.

"Don't worry about it. We're just now getting started," Horatio assured the medical examiner. Breathing a sigh of relief she sank into the seat next to Dacia and prepared to hear the cases for the day. XXXX

"Cal, you, Nat, and Speed have a double murder at a house in Coconut Grove." Nodding Calleigh reached for the slip.

"I have the slip so I get to drive, haha," she taunted.

"Oh, no, we're in trouble," Speed said cringing. Natalia laughed and Calleigh glared at both of them before cracking a smile.

"Last one to the car gets to pick the radio station. I'm getting my kit, see you there." The other two CSI's jumped up and took off at a dead run. The rest of the team stared at them in bemused silence until Horatio spoke again.

"Dacia, you're solo, a body was found in the pool at the Agramont."

"Hmm, lovely, at least I have my suit," she replied glibly as she took the slip and left the room.

"That leaves us with a murder down town," Horatio said Nodding Eric and Christi stood up and headed for the door. XXXX

Arriving at the scene, the three CSI's grabbed their kits from the back and headed towards Tripp.

"What have we got, Frank?" Horatio asked.

"Thirty-six-year-old Lana Baker was found in the parking lot of Club Redhot. She was found by the guy who picks up the trash," Fran informed the trio.

"Is she an employee?" Eric questioned

"Yeah, she's one of the owners," Frank replied.

"Ok, Christi, you and Eric take the lot. I'll talk to the neighbors with Frank," Horatio instructed.

"You got it," the two younger CSI's answered together. XXXX

They had been processing for half an hour so when Christi stopped and tilted her head.

"What's up, Chris?" Eric called out.

"'m not sure I thought I heard something," she replied.

"Hmm, I don't hear anything. What did you think you heard?" the male CSII wondered.

"I don't know. I guess it was nothing," she answered. Nodding in agreement they ontinued to process. All of a sudden they heard a loud rumble then a massive explosion then everything went nuts.

TBC?

A/n, so are Eric and Christi okay? Please read and review!


	8. Hospital Visits, Christi

Horatio and Frank looked over at the sound of the massive explosion. Horatio could see them get thrown backward. Christi into the opposite wall hitting her head roughly and Eric getting thrown into a pile of garbage bags cushioning his landing. Frank is already on the phone with the fire department and everyone else.

Horatio goes to run over but Frank grabs him and holds him back.

"Horatio stop. Let the fire department get here and get the fire out first. They'll get Christi and Eric out safely without anyone else getting hurt." Frank said as another explosion went off.

"Frank I have to get over there! One of them is my girlfriend and the other is my best friend!" the redhead argues.

"I know that! But you won't do either of them much good if you're hurt as well!" the large Texan said holding his friend back as the fire department and paramedics arrive.

After about fifteen minutes they get the fire out from the two explosions the paramedics rush over.

Horatio walks over.

"Where's the girl?" he asks worried about Christi.

"She wasn't here when we arrived."

"What do you mean she wasn't here when you arrived!" the Lieutenant growls.

"Exactly what we mean. She wasn't here when we got here."

"I don't understand. Look for her harder! She's an ex-Marine! Now find her!" the agitated redhead Lieutenant hisses.

"Horatio they firefighters looked everywhere. She's nowhere to be found!" Frank said as they heard the roar of a motorcycle coming down the street.

"Must be Speed." Horatio says.

Speed jumps off as soon as he parked his bike and he pulls off his helmet and he looks over at Horatio.

"What the hell happened! I heard it over the scanner." He said.

Horatio explains about the double bomb and how the firefighters can't find Christi.

"Shit Horatio we have to get out a search party and spread it out in a wider perimeter. This just probably sent her back to the accident in her mind set right now and she's freaking out and her Marine and Force Recon training are coming into play now. And nobody can approach her but me. She's going to be freaking out. We had a whole set of code language set up so that the Afghan's couldn't figure out we were coming or what we were planning." Speed said.

"What about her being armed?"

"Increasingly lethal." Was the only thing the ex-Marine Captain said.

Horatio turns and looks at the gathering officers.

"Listen to Detective Speedle! Go!" he growls.

"I'll go with you Speed." He said.

Tim nods and they head off in Horatio's hummer.

"Hey where's Eric?" he asks panicked.

"Hospital. Frank went with him. Frank will call as soon as he has some news."

Speed nods and sighs.

Horatio sees out of the corner of his eye Speed fidgeting uncontrollably.

"We're gonna find her Speed. Don't worry. We're gonna get her back home safe and sound."

"God I hope so. Back when…when…when…when the accident happened she and the boy got thrown 150 feet away from the blast. All of her ribs were broken, a major concussion, and she needed stitches along her hairline from temple to temple. God I hope she's okay." He says leaning back in the seat.

"She's going to be okay Speed. Trust me." He said. XXXX

"It's getting dark we should head over to the hospital." Horatio said.

"Five more minutes H. We need to find her." Speed said groggily.

"We can look tomorrow."

"Please…" he begs.

"Okay. Five minutes then we're heading to the hospital." He said.

"Okay." He said nodding.

"How are you handling the news of Eric being temporarily deaf?"

"Worried about him but it's kind of a blessing in disguise as he can see what it's like to not have you're hearing what's so ever."

"Well he has you and Christi there for him to help him through it." Horatio said as the call came in over the scanner.

"We found Detective Speedle she's unconscious and on her way to the hospital."

Horatio pulls a U-turn and they head to the hospital to go and see their loved ones. XXXX

Arriving at Dade Memorial Horatio and Speed rush inside.

"We're looking for Christina Speedle and Eric Delko."

"Relation?"

"Husband and brother in law to them. Christina's husband and Eric's brother in law." Horatio said.

"Christina's brother." Speed said.

"Well Christina is in the ICU and Eric is in a private room. I'll page their doctors and have them come down and explain everything."

They nod and they go sit down and wait.

"Family for Christina Speedle and Eric Delko?" two doctors ask in unison.

"Yes." Speed and Horatio said.

"Who do you want news on first?"

"Christi." They said.

"Well she's sustained a concussion, all of her ribs are broken and she needed stitches from temple to temple. Christi slipped into a coma on the way here and isn't breathing on her own so we have her on a ventilator to help her breath."

"What are her chances of waking up?" Horatio asks.

"Ten percent. Her first twenty-four to seventy-two hours are critical for her. If she survives then her chances will go up dramatically."

"What about Eric?"

"Mild concussion, three broken ribs and he's temporarily lost his hearing due to the bombs going off so closely."

"Do you know how long his hearing loss might be? Do you know how he's coping?" Speed asks.

"We're not sure at the moment, we're waiting on our ear, nose, and throat specialist to arrive."

"Okay, and Eric knows a bit of American Sign Language as Speed is deaf himself."

"Then how…?"

"Hearing aids." Speed said.

"Oh okay."

"Eric is still learning but he knows enough."

"Okay." His doctor said.

"Can we see them?"

"Of course, you can see Christi until eight pm as that's when the ICU visiting hours are through and Eric until ten pm."

They head up to the ICU and go and see Christi.

"She has all the same injuries she did in the accident but minus the coma."

"She's going to be okay. She'll wake up she has you to wake up for you."

"And you." Speed growls. He was pissed about the whole "husband" comment.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Speed asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"When did you marry my sister and why the hell didn't I know about it! Did you want to keep it a whole big secret?"

Horatio chuckles out of stress even though he knows it not the right thing to do and Speed gets even more pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!"

Horatio takes a moment to gather himself then says, "Speed we haven't gotten married. I just said that so that I could be there when we got information or they would have talked to us separately."

Speed thinks for a moment.

"I'll believe that for now." Speed said as they got to her room.

He winces slightly as the all the sounds coming from the machines bothering his hearing aids. He turns them off and then he goes and sits next to her and holds her hand.

Horatio stays back for a little bit giving him some privacy with his sister.

"I have no idea what is with you Chrissy, you get all these guys to lie just to see you when you get your ass into trouble. I have no idea on how you do it but you do it. H lied to get information on you and to get back here to see you."

Speed sits there and talks to her for a while talking to her for a bit.

"Alright I'm gonna let Horatio come in here for a while as visiting hours are almost through and we're gonna get kicked out of here soon." He said.

Speed gets up and he heads out and Horatio goes inside.

"Hey sweetheart, you're a fighter, you've over come so much. Don't let this take you down. I don't know what Speed will do if he loses you. He already looks like a lost puppy." Horatio says.

"Eric temporarily lost his hearing from the blast at the scene."

"Sweetheart, it would kill me to lose you." He admits softly.

He sits there and sends up a silent prayer to whatever God may be listening to him. He wasn't very religious but he did believe that there was a God somewhere there listening to him.

He sighs and gets up and kisses her forehead and he walks out of the room as he and Speed head down to go and see Eric for a little bit.


	9. Hospital Visits, Eric and Christi

"Hi Eric, it's Horatio. Speed's with me," Horatio spoke as they entered the hospital room. Realizing as they entered that Eric had temporarily lost his hearing, the redhead signed what he'd just said.

"How's Christi?" Eric spoke. He just hoped his voice sounded normal. Not being able to hear it was scary and frustrating.

"She's in a coma and isn't doing very well. The next 48-72 hours are critical," Speed signed tears filling his eyes. Holding out a hand, Eric coaxed his lover closer. Speed accepted the comfort and clung to Eric's hand. Deciding to give them some privacy Horatio said his goodbyes to Eric before making his way back to the ICU to sit with Christi if the nurse's would allow it. XXXX

"She's a fighter, she's going to be fine," Eric assured his lover.

"I hope so," Speed said softly. "Now, let's focus on you. How are you?" he signed.

"I'm okay," Eric replied automatically. Giving him a hard look Speed shook his head. He didn't believe that Eric was fine for a moment.

"Tell me the truth, Speed demanded.

"Okay, fine, I'm scared. What if I never regain my hearing? What in the world am I going to do?" Eric asked as he started to cry. Silently Speed gathered his lover into his arms and began trying to soothe him.

After a few minutes Speed pulls back and grabs a pen and piece of paper and write down.

'Then we'll do what my doctors and everyone did for me. Get you hearing aids and teach you more ASL."

Eric nods and sighs. XXXX

"Of course you can sit with her Mr. Caine, but just until visiting hours are through."

"Can't I stay the night with her? Please?" he begs.

Truth be told he didn't want to leave her alone for the night. He wanted to be with her every second and keep her company.

She thinks for a moment and nods.

"Sure, Lt. Caine, you can stay the night with her. Maybe it will do her some good. I'll come in later and check on her."

She had been sexually assaulted and the team had found her rapist so she was grateful for them

"Thank you." He says heading into her room and sitting next to her and taking her hand into his.


	10. Bad Dreams and Who's Noah?

A/N: Everything in _**bold italics**_ is a dream that Christi is having while she's in a coma in the hospital everything in normal print is the real world.

It's been two weeks since the blast and Christi was still in the coma and Eric's hearing still hadn't returned but his doctors said that it will return in a few months. Speed and Horatio had been sitting with Christi taking turns. Even a few members of their old unit came by as soon as the news had spread. They had put some money into the fund to pay for her hospital stay as neither Speed nor Horatio or the two of them combined could afford the bill so they had started a fund and they had had a huge response from the community and the veterans community as well. At the moment one of the guys from their old unit was with her as Speed and Horatio couldn't be there as they were working a major case.

"Come on Christi you gotta wake up. Speed is running around like a lost puppy without you and Horatio…I can't tell how he is. But you have to wake up for those two guys you have in your life. And high holy fuck I never knew Speed played for the opposite team. He hid it well. I guess that's why he was so protective of…of…Andrew." First Sergeant Evan Biffle said hesitating slightly at Andrew's name.

Even though it had been three years it was still hard for them to talk about it. They had all watched their friend and loved one get shot and killed right in front of them. XXXX

_**Laughing and giggling as Christi keeps the ball away from Andrew as they were playing football. Christi was the only female there not scared to play with the guys. She looks back and sees Andrew gaining ground on her. She giggles and picks up her pace but gets tackled by Andrew. **_

"_**Hey!" she laughs hugging the ball to her chest to make sure her team keeps the ball.**_

"_**Hand that ball over!"**_

"_**NEVER!" she giggles.**_

"_**Okay! Break it up! The ball is safe! First Lieutenant's team has the ball!" one of the guys yells.**_

_**Andrew gets up and then helps Christi up and they brush off.**_

"_**I didn't hurt you there did I Squirt?" he asks using her nickname that only he and Speed are allowed to call her.**_

"_**Yea I'm fine, Andy." She said.**_

_**He only allowed her to call him that. Not even Speed was allowed to call him that. 'Andy' was Christi's special nickname for him as they were like brother and sister.**_

_**Just as they getting ready to start the next down in the game their commanding officer comes over.**_

"_**Unit attention!" he yells.**_

_**All of them quickly scramble to get into a quick formation.**_

_**Andrew at the front of the formation and Tim and Christi in the back quickly going into Captain, First Sergeant and First Lieutenant modes.**_

_**Andrew does a about face.**_

"_**Unit, dress right….DRESS!"**_

_**He waits while they put their left arms up touching the person's next to them shoulder then they look right after they do that then he calls out, "Ready….FRONT!"**_

_**They all drop their arms and look forward again. **_

"_**Stand at….Ease!" he calls.**_

_**They snap to at ease and wait.**_

_**Andrew goes and does another about face and looks at their commanding officer and stands at ease as well.**_

"_**Force Recon I have a mission for you. It's going to be long grueling and have you be here longer instead of going home next month."**_

_**He goes into an explanation of the mission then he calls Speed and Christi up front.**_

"_**I'll let you three discus this as this is your unit. If you chose to accept I need one hundred twenty two of your soldiers for five Black Hawks. Pick out your best men and women for this mission."**_

"_**Sir, shouldn't it be 125?" Christi asks.**_

"_**That 125 includes you three and you'll all be in one Hawk together." XXXX **_

"Hey Evan, I'll take over from here for now." Speed said walking in.

"Okay." He said getting up.

Speed goes and sits down taking Christi's hand in his.

"Hey sis, it's Speed. I called Michelle and Thomas before I came inside and Noah is doing fine. Missing you like crazy and keeps asking when you're going up there to get her to come down here. You gotta come clean about her sooner or later. But I won't push you to talk about it as I know you hate talking about how she came to be." Speed said. XXXX

_**Walking around doing her turn for patrol Christi is looking around with her flashlight when she suddenly trips over a rock and her flashlight breaks.**_

"_**FUCK!" she growls quietly as it was late night and everyone was asleep.**_

_**She gets up then all of the sudden she's grabbed from behind with an arm around her neck and a knife in her side and someone growling in her ear.**_

"_**Scream and I'll kill you. Fight against me and I'll kill you. Nod if you understand."**_

_**She nods and closes her eyes tightly hoping that Speed would get the twin vibe that she was in trouble and come and help her. XXXX**_

Speed looks over and sees that her heart rate is up and he gets worried and grabs her doctor who quickly checks her over.

"She may be having a bad dream and that's why her heart rate is up. We'll keep a close eye on her closely and if it doesn't drop in an about an hour we'll go back and check it."

Speed nods and grabs her hand tightly in his.

"It's okay sis, it's just a dream." He says. XXXX

_**Christi recognizes the voice right away. A young kid new to the unit, fresh out of his Force Recon training. He had yet to learn his place in the unit. He had no respect for authority especially her, since she was a women in a officers position.**_

"_**Mickey, I'll have the MP's on your ass so fucking fast if you don't let me go."**_

"_**SHUT UP!" he hisses shoving the knife into her side making her cry out but she stopped herself by biting the inside of her cheeks.**_

_**He goes and drags her off to a deserted tent where he processed to sexually assault her. After he's done he gets up and leaves leaving her there bleeding badly along with going in and out of consciousness. **_

_**Bolting up out of the cot he's sleeping on Speed senses something wrong with his twin.**_

_**Hearing movement Andrew looks up and looks over at Speed.**_

"_**Let's go check on her." He says.**_

_**Speed nods and they head out after pulling on their jackets and boots quickly. They grab their rifles and head out in the direction of Christi's patrol. **_

"_**Speed I got a blood trail here." Andrew said.**_

_**Speed stiffens up and he runs and following the blood trail. He follows it to the tent and finds Christi there gripping her side where and she was stabbed. Then he sees her pants around her ankles.**_

"_**Andrew go and get the medics and find a few of the MP's she was stabbed and assaulted." Speed said finding something to put pressure on Christi's wound.**_

_**Andrew nods and goes to do that.**_

"_**Christi, Squirt, open your eyes and look at me."**_

_**She opens her eyes and she looks up at her brother.**_

"_**Corporal Mickey Sherwood." She moans softly.**_

"_**He did this?" he asks.**_

_**She nods as Andrew comes back with the Medics and MP's. **_

"_**Go and get Corporal Mickey Sherwood. He did this to her."**_

_**The medics come over with their packs and start tending to Christi.**_

"_**We need to get her back to the states. This is a serious wound. It hit an artery." One of the medics said.**_

"_**Just do what you need to do for her." Speed said. XXXX**_

"Speed, who's Noah?" Horatio asks as they were coming back from grabbing a quick lunch down in cafeteria and Speed had just gotten off the phone with Michelle and Thomas who are Andrew's parents who are watching Christi's daughter who resulted from the rape she endured back in Afghanistan.

"Noah is Christi's daughter. You're going to have to wait for her to come out to you about it. She's really protective of her and she doesn't like talking about how Noah came to be."


	11. Phone Calls and Explantions

_**A/N: okay all i now have a FB for FF so if anyone wants to be friends on there to bounce ideas back and forth and what not the link is on my profile!**_

* * *

><p>A month has passed since everything happened and Eric got his hearing back and Christi was back at work but Horatio is having her taking it easy and if they have a night together they're either over his place or at her and Speed's place. Christi still hadn't told him about Noah and it was driving him crazy.<p>

Horatio paces around his office and thinks about what he should do if he should approach Christi or if he should call Michelle and Thomas Hoover to find out more about Noah.

He sighs and he goes and calls Michelle and Thomas.

The phone rings as few times before someone answers.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine."

"oh my! Are both Christi and Timmy okay? Neither one of them are in the hospital are they!" Michelle says panicked.

"A month ago Christi was involved in an accident while investigating a case and she sustained all the same injuries she did while she was serving at the time of the accident that took Speed's hearing. She's fine now and is recovering well she's back here at work and is taking it easy just staying in the lab until she's ready to go back into the field. But I have a few questions."

"Okay and why weren't we contacted when this happened? We're listed as their next of kin."

"Speed was here and he didn't want you two to worry. But I have a few questions. Speed said that Christi has a daughter, Noah, who you and your husband are temporarily caring for."

"Yes, Noah is such a sweet little girl. It's a such a shame of how she came to be." Michelle said.

"How so?" Horatio asks.

"Christi was working a late night patrol and she was walking the perimeter of the barracks and she tripped and fell and her flashlight broke and she was getting up and one of the newest members of their unit was a real trouble maker and he didn't respond well to authority and since Christi was in a high ranking authoritative position he was even more disobedient since she's a women. So he went and grabbed her from behind and held a knife to her side and had his arm around her neck. He threatened to kill her if she attempted to do anything. He dragged her off to a empty tent and he raped her and then stabbed her in the side viciously and nearly killed her." She said pausing momentarily gathering herself as she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"He nicked an artery in her side and she nearly bleed out. Speed and Andrew found her just in time. She was brought back here to New York and was I the hospital for a month. As soon as she was cleared she went right back there but two months later was state side once again finding out she was pregnant. After she had Noah and her maternity leave was through she gave my husband and I temporary custody and she went back to her unit. Then the accident happened and they were state side permanently. But Lieutenant can I ask you why you're asking all these questions about Christi's daughter?"

"Christi and I are in a relationship and I really hope that we marry someday.'

"That's understandable but the questions. They were as if you only had minimal knowledge of her.

"I'm just looking for a way to get Noah down here living with us as a surprise for her."

"Oh she'll love that! Especially since she hasn't seen her in almost a year!" Michelle says.

"I'm sure, thank you for your time Mrs. Hoover and I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you very much." She said as they hang up.


	12. Telling Her the News

Horatio was pleased that he'd finally managed to work out all the details regarding Noah and her living arrangements. She would be arriving on Friday and would be living with him and Christi permanently. Another month had gone by since he'd learned about Noah and he and Christi had moved in together. At first Speed wasn't happy about the fact that they were living together. However, he relaxed once Christi told him it was what she wanted and to stop protecting her so much. Walking into his and now their house Horatio took a deep breath. It was now Wednesday, two days before Noah was due to arrive. He knew the time had come for him to talk to Christi, but he was afraid of her reaction. Taking a deep breath he went in search of his girlfriend. XXXX

"Christi, where are you?" he called out.

"I'm in the kitchen," came the reply. Walking into the kitchen he smiled. She was standing at the sink drinking a cold glass of lemonade as she stared out the window. Walking up behind her, Horatio began kissing her neck.

"Hi, sweetheart, you're home late," she commented.

"Yeah, I had something to take care of," Horatio explained.

"What could that be?" Christi wondered.

"Can we sit down?" Horatio requested. Nodding Christi went to the table and sat down, Horatio following suit. The lieutenant clasped his hands nervously.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Christi prompted. Deciding to just get it over with he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a three-year-old daughter named Noah?" Christi's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"H-How do you know about Noah?" she stammered.

"I heard Speed talking about her and I asked him. He explained who she was and that she'd been living with Andrew's parents. I called them and we talked. Michelle explained how Noah came to be and that you love her very much." Horatio stopped talking. He could tell Christi was angry and he could understand why but at the same time he couldn't believe she'd kept the fact that she had a daughter from him.  
>"I can't believe you went behind my back to find out who Noah was. You could have just asked me," she growled.<p>

"Would you have told me about her if I asked?" Horatio challenged. Christi had to think. Honestly she wasn't sure.

"Well, I don't know. But that should have been my choice to make," she replied angrily.

"Be that as it may. I have a right as your boyfriend to know about her," Horatio argued. Christi sighed, he was right and she knew it.

"Yeah, I guess so," Christi reluctantly admitted.

"There's more," Horatio said cautiously.

"What else?" Christi questioned warily.

"I've worked it out. Noah will be living with us. You're her mother and she needs to be with you. Plus I know you miss her and I'm sure she misses you." Tears filled Christi's eyes. Both tears of happiness and tears of fear. Horatio could see the happiness but also the fear in Christi's eyes. Reaching out he cupped her face in his hand.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? I thought you'd be happy to have her live with us? I'm confused, help me out here."

"I am happy that she'll be living with us. It's just that Mickey swore he'd get revenge and I'm afraid that Noah will be his target," Christi explained.

"I'll do everything in my power to protect both of you and I know the rest of the team will as well. Why don't you draw a sketch of him and we can show it to everyone at work. If they see him, they'll make sure to intercept him before he gets to you or Noah. You'll both be safe," Horatio swore.

"You'd do that for us?" Christi asked incredulously.

"Of course I will. I love you and even though I haven't met her yet, I love Noah. How can I not with you as her mom, I'm sure she's a wonderful little girl," Horatio complimented.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much I want this," Christi said hugging him and kissing him soundly.

"I'm glad I can make you happy. She gets here Friday. I was thinking we could both take the day off tomorrow and get the things she'll need. Like furniture for her room," Horatio suggested.

"That sounds wonderful," Christi agreed. "Does Speed know she's going to be living here?"

"Yeah, he helped me put all this together."

"Thank you again," Christi repeated kissing him once more.

"What do you say we go out to dinner to celebrate," Horatio offered. Nodding, Christi jumped up and hurried off to get ready. XXXX

They were sitting in one of their favorite restaurants enjoying a bottle of wine.

"You look beautiful," Horatio whispered staring at his girlfriend. She was wearing a red dress that showed off her curves.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she complimented. They'd finished their salads and their main course and were just waiting on dessert.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom. Excuse me," Christi said politely.

"Of course," Horatio replied with a gentle smile. Making her way to the bathroom, Christi couldn't help but think about the fact that her little girl would be with her forever in just two days. XXXX

Christi's eyes grew wide when she arrived back at the table to find the largest slice of cheesecake she'd ever seen. On top of the delicious dessert was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It was tied to a ribbon that was tied to an unlit candle. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at her boyfriend who had just removed it from the cake and was now down on one knee in front of her.

"Christina Rebecca Speedle, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Christi, will you marry me?"

TBC?

A/n, does she say yes? Review to find out. Also, please check out the country song prompts forum and write stories from the prompts given there. A link to the ring will be on DerekMorgansGirlForver's profile.


	13. The Showdown

"Oh my god! Yes! Yes Horatio yes!" she says tackling him and kissing him.

Horatio chuckles against the kiss and slips the ring onto her hand.

She giggles and pulls back and looks at him.

"Oh Horatio it's beautiful. It must have cost a fortune."

"Price doesn't matter when it comes to you."

"Horatio don't be silly! I don't need a ton of money spent on me," She said cupping the side of his face in her hand.

"You deserve it sweetheart. You deserve to be spoiled," He said. XXXX

While all that was happening Michael 'Mickey' Sherwood was watching this entire scene. He snorts. She belonged to him. She had his kid for Christ's sake! She belonged to him! He would make her his and get his kid as well.

He had been tracking what the red head had been doing. His daughter would be there Friday morning. XXXX

Getting up and finishing dessert and they head home.

"I'll meet you upstairs. I wanna call and talk to Noah." Christi said.

"Okay, see you in a little bit love."

She smiles. The nickname 'love' only came out when he was extremely horny and as a warning that he was going to jump her the moment she walked into the bedroom.

Going out onto the back deck to call Noah.

As she's on the phone with Noah Mickey comes and sneaks up on her and claps his hand over her mouth and sticks his military issued knife in her side.

"Scream and I gut you right here." Mickey growled in her ear.

"Mickey!" she growled but it was muffled.

"You had my kid and that means we belong together." He hissed still holding the knife to her side as he moved his other hand quickly and pulls out a rag filled with chloroform and puts it over her mouth and nose.

She struggles and tries not to breathe in the smell of the chloroform but she blacks out.

Mickey drags her inside and drops her engagement ring on the counter with a note he had saying that she's suddenly had a change of heart and she didn't want to marry him anymore and that she would be with Speed and Eric and that she would also be back for Noah on Friday. XXXX

After almost two hours of waiting for Christi Horatio gets up and investigates.

He finds "Christi's" note on the counter with her ring and his mind is immediately on high alert. He grabs his phone and sends out a mass text to the team telling them to get over to the house as soon as possible.

Fifteen minutes later the team shows up along with the night shift.

"Horatio what's the matter? Where's my sister?"

"We had just gotten home from dinner. She said she was going to stay downstairs and call Noah to talk to her for a bit. When she didn't come upstairs for two hours I found her ring and a note clearly not written by her. It's not her handwriting and her cell is lying on the back deck," Horatio explained clearly in a panic.

"Okay. Horatio is there somewhere you can stay for the next few days?"

"He can stay with us," Eric said as he and Speed had moved in together last week.

"Thank you."

"You're family Horatio don't worry about it." Speed said as Horatio went inside to get an overnight bag ready for at least a week.

"I'll have some of my men posted here waiting for either Christi, her abductor or both of them," Jake said.

Horatio nods and sighs. XXXX

Coming to Christi groans and sits up holding her head.

"Hello dear."

"Mickey let me go."

"And let that old bastard raise my daughter absolutely not. What even attracts you to him? He's older than shit!"

"He may be older than me, but I love him and he loves me. He and the rest of my team will find me and then they'll put your sorry ass in jail where you belong," the former marine spat. Mickey growled and backhanded her across the face.

"Don't you ever backtalk me again, you hear me, bitch?" Christi glared at him and refused to speak. It was going to be a long few days, but she knew Horatio and the rest of them would find her and if for some reason they didn't find her alive, they'd take care of Noah, of that she was certain.

XXXX

The last few days had gone by in a blur for the team. They'd searched high and low but they couldn't find Christi. They knew that Michael Sherwood had taken her, but they didn't know where he'd taken her to. It was finally Friday and the day Noah was to arrive. The team knew that Sherwood would probably come to the house with Christi so they implemented precautions.

"Speed, you're coming with metro the airport to pick up Noah. She'll recognize you," Horatio explained.

"You got it, H."

"Eric, you, Natalia, and Calleigh will be stationed at the house. When we get back with Noah is when I believe Sherwood will show himself. Be careful because I have no doubt that he will use Christi as a shield. The moment you can get a clear shot, take it. Does everyone know what they're supposed to do?" the lieutenant checked. After receiving nods from everyone he and Speed headed off to the airport while the rest of the team got into position. He saw Detective Frank Tripp at the back of the house with two of his officers. It made him feel better to know that they had police protection.

XXXX

"Uncle Timmy!" cried a small girl as she ran to the two men at the airport.

"Hey there, bumblebee there's someone I want you to meet. Noah, this is Horatio, can you say hi?" Speed prompted.

"Hi, 'Ratio," she said shyly.

"Hi there, Noah. I'm a friend of your uncle's and I'm dating your mommy. Actually we're going to get married," he explained smiling at the miniature version of Christi that Speed was holding.

"Does that mean you're going to be my daddy?"

"If you want me to, it does," the redhead replied.

"I do! I do!" she cried happily.

"Then, yes as long as it's okay with your mom, I'll be your daddy."

"We have to go just as soon as we say goodbye to Grammy and Pop Pop," Speed informed the little girl. Michelle and Thomas came over when Speed motioned to them. Introductions were made between them and Horatio and they both gave Noah a hug and a kiss.

"You be good, sweetheart. Pop Pop and I will come see you as soon as we can," Michelle said.

"I will, bye, Grammy, bye, Pop Pop," Noah said waving then taking Horatio's hand as they led her out of the airport.

XXXX

Meanwhile back with Mickey and Christi. Mickey had beaten her repeatedly throughout the time she'd been with him. Finally on Friday morning she was drug to his car and forced to ride in the backseat with her hands tied in front of her. She knew they were heading to her and Horatio's house and she just prayed that everyone would come out of this alive and that no one would get hurt.

XXXX

Back at the house Horatio, Speed and Noah got in the house safely. Alexx who Calleigh had called was standing in the living room.

"Alexx, I want you to take Noah up to her new room and stay with her, please. No matter what you hear, stay in her room until one of us gives you the all clear. Do you understand?" Horatio instructed.

"I understand completely. Come here, sweetheart, do you want to go see your new room?" the M.E and mother of two coaxed. Deciding that Alexx seemed trustworthy, the little girl grabbed her backpack and followed Alexx up the stairs.

XXXX

Just then the remaining members of the team and the officers heard a car pull up. Before anyone could react, Mickey was charging into the living room Christi being used as a shield in front of him.

"Oh, goody, looks like everyone's here," Mickey sneered. He was holding Christi in front of him with an arm against her throat and a gun against her temple.

"Michael, put down the gun," Horatio ordered.

"Don't call me that! My name is Mickey!" the other man snarled.

"Mickey, put the gun down. We can talk about this," Horatio negotiated.

"Like hell I will," Mickey scoffed. Horatio's eyes met Christi's. Quickly he glanced down and noted the placement of her feet. Smiling slightly he mouthed, good girl. Lifting his hand slightly he spoke.

"Tell me what you want, Mickey."

"I want what belongs to me. I want Noah and Christi. They're mine and they will both go with me. Now where's Noah?"

"She's safe," Horatio replied lowering his hand as he spoke. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion but was really only a moment or two. Bringing her knee up, Christi hit Mickey between the legs. Crying out he dropped the ground releasing his grip on her. Unfortunately as he did so, he squeezed the trigger on the gun and it fired. Calleigh fired a shot at the same time. Both shots hit their mark and two people were crumpled on the floor not moving. One was Mickey, the other was Horatio.

TBC?

A/n, so is Horatio okay? Please read and review.. Also, please check out the forum Daisyangel set up as well as both hour fanfiction pages on facebook. Please R/R!


	14. Heartache

The last few months had gone by in blur. Horatio had gotten hit in the abdomen and was set up in the hospital for a few months. Then some physical therapy and he had been back at work. Christi was excited with planning the wedding and everything. She was in the process of picking out her dress and everything. She wanted everything to be perfect and it was going to be. She had talked to Horatio and they would be a military style wedding and she was ecstatic about it. Speed was going to wear his dress blues and clean up completely for it and she was practically bouncing with joy about it. Speed and Horatio joked around that they were going to have to switch her to decaf but she wouldn't hear of it.

At the moment everyone had bad feeling something life changing was about to happen. Christi and Speed were in Trace together working in silence occasionally using ASL to ask the other something or just have a little chit chat. Everyone was preferring the silence that day trying to shake the bad feeling. Looking up at they see the team running into the break room they both follow and beat everyone to the breakroom and see a weapons truck upside down. Horatio comes in and tells the team to get there that one of their own was lost.

They all head out and start processing the scene and they find out that old enemies of Horatio's are the cause behind all this. They start searching for them and keep missing them by a few a moments.

Horatio had eventually gotten a call while Christi was rubbing his shoulders to relax him when he was told to go the bank and withdraw a certain amount of money and meet him at a parking garage with the money and so that he can retrieve a woman he kidnapped.

Horatio had Eric scowling the parking garage for the woman. Horatio met up with him on the roof searching for the car when he finds one and finds it empty then he heads over to another and while going over to it he gets shot in the left thigh and drops to the ground in pain. Horatio grabs Eric and pulls him in-between two other cars and is shooting back when he hears a shot behind him and sees Eric lying there on the ground with blood pooling around his head.

He calls 911 and they come and rush him to the hospital quickly working on him to get him breathing again. By the time they get him there they're still working on him and the entire time is there with Christi keeping Tim calm. He was only communicating by Sign Language and Christi was the only one who could keep up. Horatio was standing there watching them work on him. They finally give him an injection of pure Epinephrine or_adrenaline__ to the heart. He lifts off the bed breathing and they lie him back and take him into surgery._

_A few hours pass and they eventually get Clavo when he comes forward at the lab in the parking lot and Horatio shot him. They were all taking to Eric telling him what was going on. Horatio was there and he wakes up and says, "Marisol?"_

_Horatio looks up and starts talking to him and explaining everything that happened and Eric starts crying. Horatio stays there explaining everything and keeping him calm._

Christi and Horatio were in his office a few days later after Eric waking up in the hospital with the last year completely lost from his memory. He had grabbed her hand and brought her in there. She had just come by to pick up her pay check with Noah when he grabbed her hand and brought her out there.

At the moment Noah was sitting outside Horatio's office sitting on the chair kicking her feet as Speed comes up.

"Bumblebee what are you doing out here?"

"Mommy and 'Ratio in there yelling. Mommy looks sad." Noah states.

Speed looks and sees them fighting and his sister in tears. He watches as she pulls the ring off of her hand slam it on his desk and rips the door open and head over to them.

"He wants us to leave ASAP and leave the city as well. He's apparently doing this for Eric."

Speed just stood there.

"Sorry, I just figured you better hear it from me than him."

Speed nods and picks Noah up and gets his paycheck then they both leave CSI heartbroken.

Alexx watches and stalks into Horatio's office.

"What just happened? Why are the twins leaving looking like puppies who just got kicked?" demands Alexx.

"I did it for Eric."

"You asked them to leave! How could you!" yells Alexx making the redhead wince.

"I did it for Eric to protect him."

"Yeah, well you just ripped out three hearts. The third doesn't even know yet." Alexx growls then stalks out of the office.

Getting home Christi puts Noah to bed, gets Speed settled down on the couch who was in a daze then she grabs her phone and calls the people she never thought she would speak too ever again.

"Speedle residence." Came a slightly feminine.

"Robby?"

"Yes, who's speaking."

"Uhh you're older sister Christina. Are either mom or dad there? It's really important."

"Sure, and I know what happened when you and Tim were 16, that was stupid of them to kick you out."

"Thanks."

"No problem, here's mom."

"Rebecca Speedle."

"Hi Mom."

"Christina?"

"Uhh yeah. Look, Tim and I need your help. But first I need to tell you our story from when were sixteen until recently."

"Sure."

"Well when you kicked us out we were freaking out and scared. Tim kept me together and we went to Andrew's and lived there. We kept going to school and right after we graduated we joined the Marines. We went to college online and got our degrees in Criminology and Forensic Science. Tim was a Captain, I was a First Lieutenant and Andrew was a First Sergeant. We served for a while until we turned 23. When we were overseas at one point I got attacked by a cocky guy who disrespected authority and me because I'm a woman and I was in a high ranking position. He raped and nearly killed me and I have three almost four year old daughter from it. When we were ambushed when evacuating a small town. Andrew and I were helping a mother and son when Andrew was shot in the back and killed. A live hand grenade was thrown in front of me and Speed ran and threw himself in-between the grenade. He saved my life but went deaf because of it. He got hearing aids thanks to the Marines. We got retrained and were honorably discharged with the Purple Heart and Tim got the Medal of Honor for saving my life. We went to Miami after and for the last year we've been working as CSI's but one of our co-workers and Tim's boyfriend was shot in the head, lived, and now has no memory of the last year. Now our boss, who is….was my fiancé gave us pink slips today and asked us to leave the city so that he can ensure that our co-worker who was shot doesn't get confused with what's going on. But now we need help and you're the only one who can help along with dad. Tim is too proud to make this call but please help."

After a long moment of silence Rebecca says, "Come home where you two belong. I'll talk to your father about getting you two a job in the crime lab here in Manhattan with Det. Mac Taylor. I'm also very proud of you two for your service in the Marines. You two did a brave thing, especially your brother."

"Thanks, mom, and I think I might go back to dancing. I don't know yet."

"Well whatever you chose, I support you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome; see you two and my grandbaby soon."

They hand up then Christi goes to talk to Speed.

"Timmy Bear?"

He looks at her. He knew that when she used that nickname she did something he wouldn't like.

"What?"

"I called home. Mom is going to talk to dad and we can go home and stay there for a while. She's looking forward to seeing us again. They've come to accept you for who you are and can't wait to meet Noah. And they can get us jobs in the crime lab in Manhattan but I might go back to dancing. I don't know yet. She's also really proud of us and you."

"Really?"

She nods.

"Pack, now. We're going home and never coming back here."

She smiles and nods hugging her brother. She loved her brother so much and she appreciated him. She just had to figure out on how to tell Noah about what was happening and why they were no longer seeing Horatio. She also had to tell her why they were going back to New York and staying there. She loved her daughter more than anything but she just didn't want to uproot her life again. But this was necessary she was protecting her daughter and her happiness. She sighs and goes into her room to pack. Walking into her room she finds a photo of her and Horatio and she throws it against the wall letting it hit the ground and shatter. She quickly cleans it up and finishes packing her room then goes to help Speed back the rest of the house. They all got it done by the end of the night. Being in the military taught them on how to pack quickly and precisely in a short amount of time. Speed got them plane tickets for the next morning and then they headed to bed ready to leave the next morning. Their bikes would be shipped to New York as soon they left.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the delay in update my co-author kinda disappeared on me but she came back I told her my idea and she liked it so I wrote the chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!


	15. Here Comes Vee

Leaning over the microscope in the trace lab Christi bopped her head lightly to the Nickelback song she was blasting through her phone to block out the world. It had been three months since she, Tim and Noah all left Miami. Mac had told the team that Horatio and another CSI from Miami were coming up as a case of theirs tied in with theirs so they were doing a joint investigation. She wasn't happy about it but she had to deal with it. She had taken up extra shifts with the undercover unit. So along with being a CSI she was also an undercover cop. She rotated her jobs when one needed her more. She looks up and cracks her neck and sees Horatio and Eric outside her lab speaking to Stella. She was glad Tim had the day off because she feared what might happen if Tim saw Horatio and Eric. He still hadn't forgiven Horatio for ripping not only her heart out but Noah's. She rolls her eyes and makes some notes as Stella walks in with Horatio and Eric. She goes over and taps Christi's shoulder to get her attention and signs something and signs back to her quickly taking out her headphones.

"What's up Stella?"

"Do you have the results on the trace yet?" questions Stella.

"Sure do. It's petroleum jelly."

"Petroleum jelly? For what?"

"To make the girls smile. They put it on their teeth and it forces them to smile. I used to do it all the time when I did gymnastics growing up. It tastes like shit. So once your lips hit it you smiled."

All three of them nodded as her pager went off for the undercover unit. Stella looked at her and nodded.

"I'll get Adam on this, you go tell Mac you need to switch and tell Don this time. All of us really don't want to endure him flipping out again."

Christi gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, I was just anxious to go. I found out what the case was and I wanted to go. See ya later Stella. And remember if you find me, I'll give you a real chase, so try to keep up." She grinned and left.

"What was that about?" questions the red headed Lieutenant.

"She's a CSI and Undercover. Last time she went out she didn't tell Don and he was flipping out until we had to 'arrest' her and he made her as a cop. She's been here since going crazy to go back out and now she's finally going back out."

"She does both?" Eric asks surprised.

Stella nodded, "She does. She enjoys doing both of them."

They nod and Horatio follows her and finds her in the break room with Don as she tells him what was going on. He watches as Don wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck and tangles her fingers in his hair. He couldn't but watch as she embraced someone other than him. Alexx hadn't spoken to him the first month the twins were gone. She hated him for making them leave. She hated it. They were her other children. She took care of them while they were there. He missed her dearly but it seems that she had moved on. He looks up hearing heavy footsteps and he looks up as he sees Speed, Stella, Sheldon, Danny, Adam, Lindsay, and Jo all coming down there with Eric as well. They all head into the break room and Mac flicks the TV on.

"Looks like we're all trapped here. That hurricane that was pushed toward us is hitting in the next few hours. We're all on lock down. No one in. No one out."

Christi pouts and leans against Don. She was really looking forward to doing the undercover case as well. Before she had a chance to ask if there was a way for her to somehow get out but then the door swung open in waltzes a 5'3 physically fit long copper mahogany brown hair, curly haired woman who Christi and Speed both knew as she was a fellow Marine and First Lieutenant Christi froze.

"Shit, if we able to right now Speed I would say run. But we're trapped here."

"I would catch you two anyway." She said.

"Hey Vee." Speed says.

She glares and goes over grabs him by his ear and she does the same to Christi and proceeds to drag them out of the break room yelping and struggling to get free while a few of them snicker including Eric.

"I'm guessing they know her and are in trouble." Snickers Eric.

"Vee let go! That smarts!" Christi growls.

Vee ignores her growl and drags them both into trace then releases them standing in the doorway.

"Why the hell did you two run? We _NEVER_ back down from a fight! On or off the battle field and you two ran like dogs with your tails between your legs. So who wants to start?" she asks folding her arms across her chest not happy.

Christi sighs and starts from the beginning from when they arrived in Miami and started at the lab up to the point where they were at that moment. But before Vee had a chance to respond Horatio walked in and cleared his throat.

"What Horatio? This is a /private/ matter. That doesn't concern you." Snides Christi.

"Can we talk? Please?" he asks.

"Fine, talk." She says.

"I'm really sorry and I was an idiot. I shouldn't have done what I did." Horatio says apologizing.

"Damn right you were an idiot and better be sorry! We grew up right down the street from each other and I helped them through all the shit they went through in their lives. Except for what you did because these two even bigger idiots didn't tell me! I found out from Becca." Vee growls.

"Uh who is this?" Horatio asks looking Speed and Christi.

"It's Vee. This is Vee at half threat level Orange. This is Vee, and we love her for it. Plus she doesn't take our Crap and gives it right back. And no you don't get use to it. But you do love it." Speed says with a smirk waiting for Vee to go to level Red and it should be soon with the smartass remarks Christi had up her sleeve.

Horatio nods and looks at her, "I thought I was protecting Eric. But in the end I hurt Speed and Christi and Noah." He said.

"No duh." Vee replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Vee and I battled it out in boot camp trying to be the top female in our battalion." Christi says just wanting to get out of there.

Vee growls going to level red and Speed sees it.

"Shit. H if I was you. Back up. She's at level red which isn't good." Tim said having only seen her at this once and they were in officers school and they were training a few new Marines coming into the corps and one of them had pissed her off so much she went to level red right away. She had them doing a road march running with a ten pound sack on their back. He had learned not to piss her off again like that after that.

Vee backed her into a corner signing at her furiously not giving her a chance to reply. Vee was tearing into her and Christi was getting red faced pissed. Speed went right over and clamped his hand over her mouth and gave a her a look that said 'don't say a damn thing just keep quiet'. After Vee did that she looked at the two, "Now you two are going to stay in here for as long as it takes for you to kiss and make up. I don't care how long that is."

She grabs Speed by his wrist and drags him to the privacy of the DNA lab.

"Now you! How could not tear into him after it happened and just run like a damn dog with your tail between your legs! That's your damn sister for Christ sake! Dear God Speed after everything you two have been through I thought you've fought against him for the shit he was pulling! You're a God damn Marine!" she growls then pauses to take a breath, "Not to mention Eric. The poor guy was in a coma. He had nothing to do with this. And you just leave him. We don't leave a man behind."

Speed sighs, "I know, it just felt like Andrew all over again. It spooked me. Then seeing her in tears and looking so broken and lost I guess we just saw it as a way out." He starts pacing running his fingers through his hair. Just nearly losing Eric really spooked him and he wasn't sure what else to do. Everything had scared the shit out of him so they packed up and moved. He wanted to see his sister back with Horatio. She was beyond happy with him. With Don she was there but not completely happy like she was with Horatio.

Virginia looked at him and saw everything in his eyes. She walked over to him, stopped his pace and had him look in her eyes. Knowing he could read her lips, she said, "Running is never the answer. And if you and Christie can't deal with them or this lab. My offer is always opened. As is my door. You two are family. Always have been always will be. I took a bullet for your ass cuz of that. Don't screw up everything because of fear."

He smiled gently at her and hugged her, "We know that. Honestly? I think we might take you up on that offer. I can tell this is stressing her out more than ever. I know we shouldn't have ran it just looked really good at the time. It was either stay there and just watch him not even remember and have Christi endure watching him go out with other women or move to Tampa and start over. Or come back home and start all over here. Home looked pretty damn good."

"Home is always good. But Speed, New York almost killed you both. It may blow up in your face. My gut is screaming warnings at me. I don't know why. You give me the word, or the sign, I will call Gibbs. And have it set up. Plus Abby would love you."

"Yeah, Andrew's and the spot where I had my accident when I was 16 are on the way here so we pass it every day and I still get chills. And Christi refuses to go to Central Park even after everything. Don tried taking her to Tavern on the Green and she had a full blown panic attack. He had to call me down there to get her to relax and tell her it won't happen to her again because she can fight back now but she still couldn't relax. We had to be a good four blocks away before she relaxed. I know I'm for it but it may take some convincing of yours to get her to agree. You know how stubborn she gets."

Virginia smirked and signed in ASL, 'Oh I do. Leave her to me.' Then she spoke, "This hurricane will trap us all. But I have friends who will keep us all in touch. I'm here two fold. Please tell me you are working the Renolds case?" He nodded and said, "I am."

"Good. It matches my case. So help me convince Taylor to work with me."

"Ask Christi for that. She bats her eyelashes at Mac and he melts. He loves her like a daughter and once she pouts and bats her eyelashes he reluctantly agrees. That's some funny shit there."

"I have to see this!" she grins and drags him out then grabs Christi dragging her out and over to the break room where Mac was. Vee explained everything to Christi on the way over the break room.

"Hey Mac?" she asks.

"What's up Christi?" he asks.

She pouts softly and bats her eyelashes at him and he groans seeing that look, "Mac, Vee really needs our help with the Renolds case and that was the one I needed to under for. So it could all work out. Please can we work with her? Please?"

Mac snorts and looks at Tim who had a smirk on trying not to laugh and Vee looked like she was ready to crack any second, "Fine, we'll talk after the storm passes."

Christi grins brightly and hugs him, "Thanks Mac!"

"Thank you, Detective Taylor. I really don't like pulling rank. Unless it's on this two. Has your M.E. found anything on your db?

"HEY! You and me are the same rank and Speed was a Captain. So technically pulling rank isn't possible." Christi pointed out.

"Hush Squirt." Vee smirked waiting for Mac's answer.

"Not yet. He was about to start when the power cut out. He'll start it as soon as the generators kick on."

Vee nods then looks at Christi, "Have you and Horatio made up?"

"Yes, now if you excuse me, I'm going to look for Don. I need a sparring partner."

"Why don't we spar. I need to talk to you anyway. Kicking your ass will just add a bonus on winning you over." Vee smirks.

"Aw shit. Last time we sparred you cracked three of my ribs!"

Virginia grinned and said, "That was not totally my fault. Your brother was involved too. And I know you won't turn me down, now that I have pecked your interest. About what I'm going to talk about. So yes or no? Besides this Don could watch. I know they will." She said pointing to Horatio, Eric, Speed and Mac.

"Fine and just so you know Don is a Homicide Detective and protective of me. So he's going to be really twitchy while we're sparring and yes it was. You flipped me and I landed on my side cracking three of my ribs."

Vee just grinned and they headed to the locker room where Christi threw her, her spare workout outfit she brought with her that morning just in case the storm did hit that day she would have one for the next day. They headed into the gym and warmed up as all the guys took a seat on the benches grinning like idiots.

"I have twenty that says Christi beats Vee." Don says smiling.

"Fifty Vee takes the cake!" Danny laughs.

"I'm staying out of this." Tim says holding up his hands.

"Ten on Vee." Eric says.

"Twenty on Christi." Horatio says.

"Ten on Christi." Mac says.

Virginia grinned over at them and signed to speed. 'You keep my back safe from don. Wish me luck on convincing her.' Then she turned to Christie. "Ready?" She nodded and then she turned on the radio and then they started to circle each other.

It amazed the others how despite the sparring going on, Virginia and Christie still managed to sign. "What's her story, Speed?" Mac asked.

Christi paused for a moment then stood up straight giving Vee the opportunity to tackle her.

"She's an old friend from neighborhood where we grew up. She and Christi became fast friends and she was over every day after school and Christi would spend the night at her house every weekend. When we got kicked out Christi stayed with Vee and I stayed with Andrew. Vee's seen all the shit we've been through in our lives. After Christi was assaulted when the guy was arrested by the MP's she went down to the station back in Fort Marshall. Andrew and I got there the day after and man did she rough him up bad. Then after the accident she refused to leave our sides as we were in the same room. She learned ASL with us. Went through the training we did to help us fighting without our hearing. She's basically family to us. She works in D.C. in the Navy Yard there as an NCIS agent." Speed explained chuckling seeing Vee tackling her.

Christi flips her over and pins her down but Vee flips her right back and pins her smirking.

"Ok, now that I have your attention. And before we bring this to an end. Speed is all for it. You know that you can't stand being here, in new York. Plus, your parents are just waiting to pounce. And throw you both a curve. You two need to stop running. You two spent what barely a year in Miami and before that it was 6 months in Baltimore. You know here, in your heart, that you want to stop running. I'm offering you two the only thing I can. And that's permanent. A home and family. Besides, I need you both closer than here." Christie raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Virginia smirked and said, "Your answer first." Christie knew she was right. They had been running since they were 16. It was time to stop. "Ok. Yea, sure. It's the best thing for us. But what about Don, Danny or H and Eric?" "If it's meant to be with either of them, they will make the move work." Christie nodded and said," Ok. Your news?" Virginia grinned and released her hold on Christie and rolled away and jumped up.

Christie was leery, Virginia was still one of the best hand to hand combat, no one knew what she would do. She stood and watched, she saw her chance, she took it. In a swift move Virginia sidestepped her and brought her down. "Match. I win. You ok? No broken ribs? Don't feel like having fight high water to go to the ER."

"I'm good. Bruised, but so are you. It was fun sparring with you. We need to do it more often."

Virginia nodded and said, "We will." Christie gave her a look. "What? Oh that." Getting up she helped Christie up and then signed. 'I'm getting married.'

"NO FUCKING WAY! TO WHO!? WHEN! BITCH WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME TO TELL ABOUT THE NEW BEAU WHEN IT HAPPENED!" Christi squeals excitedly.

Virginia looked at Speed and grinned. She put her finger in her ear and shook it and said, "Be glad you are deaf. I think she just busted my ear drum. And as for why I didn't call you, someone didn't give me new contact info."

"My e-mail and Skype are still the same. Holy shit! Dish! Now! I want all the details! Like now! No holding back! Start from the very beginning!" Christi grins practically bouncing. She wanted all the good details on what had been happening with her best friend who was practically her sister.

Virginia watched her and then looked at Speed. "Ever hear of decaf?"

"She can tell. We've tried sneaking it to her. She can tell. She chased me and tackled me twisting my arm behind my back telling me if I ever switched it again the baby pictures will be making their way to the lab. I wasn't risking. There are some ones that don't need to see the light of day."

After a moments thought, Virginia shook her head and said, "Nevermind. We are marines. And no one touches the coffee."

"DUH!" Christi laughs.

" Which pictures? I have a few from school days. Especially high school."

"Naked baby pictures I have hidden." She grins.

"Hand them over." Speed snorts.

"Nope." Christi grins at her twin.

Virginia just rolled her eyes ay them and then said, "You two can duke it out later. For now I think it best we get some food. And a shower. And then maybe I will tell you more about the guy I'm marrying." With that she headed back into the locker room.

Christi followed giddy needing to hear this latest dish. She showered and threw on a pair of comfy lounge around sweats and one of Don's MDPD t-shirts and they all met up in the break room and Don was stretched out across the fold out couch in break room and Christi went right over and plopped down right next to him snuggling into his side and looks at Vee.

"Dish! I gotta hear this! I'm so left out!"

Virginia gave her a look and then looked at speed. She signed to him, 'Is she really doing that?'

He nodded and signed back, 'You know how stubborn she is. She forgives but it takes a while. Vee she was going to marry H. They had everything planned, the cake, venue EVERYTHING. Then he crushed it in an instant. That is something she will never forgive him for. And she and Flack hit it right off. I don't like it. I'm hoping it fizzles out when we leave.'

Virginia grinned and signed back, 'You have a point. But two can play that game. Show me trace lab and I will tell you about Tony.'

'You saw it earlier when you dragged me and Christi into there. And she'll flip if you tell me and not her about Tony.' He signed back.

"I can understand you two and I can't say what I want to you Tim." Christi snorts, "And I'm already pissed about her telling you first and not me."

"How can you be pissed all Tim knows is his name. And you my dear can be entirely too stubborn."

"I like my stubbornness and you were sneaking off to the Trace Lab to tell him." She got up and walked out of the room. She couldn't understand why they just couldn't drop it for the time being. When she got to New York she felt like her world was falling apart and Don came along and he made it somewhat stable and she needed that. Hell they hadn't even had sex yet. So she couldn't understand the problem. But they always seemed to find something wrong.

Virginia watched her go and looked at speed. "I will go after her. I went full speed instead of slow with her. I forget sometimes that she can't let go as fast as one should."

Speed nodded and watched her go after his twin. He sighed and leaned back. He knew all of this was difficult on her.

Vee eventually found her down in the morgue sitting on one of the clean exam tables. Her shoulders seemed to be shaking and it really took a lot to make her break down into tears. Vee knew all of this was finally catching up to her. She went over and sat next to her and hugged her.

"Sweetheart, you know that I never lie to you. And that I push you because I care. And I love you. That's why I'm acting the way I am. My instincts and are screaming danger. Why do you think I came here? Wasn't just the case."

Christie looked at her. "It wasn't?"

"Nope. I came because I knew you two needed me. And still do. Don't rush into any guys arms. You need more time to heal from the thing with H. You almost got married."

She sighed, "I know he just gives me some stability. We haven't slept together yet. Just how we were in the break room is how we end up if I end up crashing over at his place. I hate this. We had everything. Everything was all paid for and everything. I had my prefect dress and everything. Noah was excited. Hell she doesn't go near anyone of the guys on the team. She doesn't trust them now. She only goes near Tim."

Virginia nodded and then she said, "I know. It's sad what happened. But Christie can you see why Speed is leery?"

She nodded sighing leaning into her friend. Vee always knew on how to make her feel better. She knew her brother was just looking out for her and so was Vee and she was glad she had them as her family. Honestly she had a feeling as well that their parents were up to something and were going to do something to disrupt their lives even more than they already were.


	16. We've Got A Problem

Virginia was leaning against the window watching as the storm raged on outside. The rain was ten times worse than they were told. Power had been out for several hours. The generators had come on and work had commenced. Again. She was waiting for the autopsy finished for her joint case, so she stayed out of the way. Horatio found her and looked at her. Eric stood next to him.

"We have lost them, haven't we?" Horatio asked.

Virginia shook her head and said, "There is always hope. It won't be easy, but there is always a chance." He nodded and then asked, "What is your story?"

Virginia looked at him. "Why?"

"There is more to you than just an old friend." He said.

Virginia smirked and before she could answer her satellite phone rang. She took it out and answered it. "Parker. Hey, you are where? How the...ok ok, stay put. I will work on the rescue. Yes, love you too." Hanging up she looked at Horatio and said, "There is more to me than friendship. But you don't have the right to now it yet. You have to earn it. As for you," she turned to Eric and signed, 'Give yourself time. Memories do come back.' Then she left them and went to find Mac. She found him with Speed and Christie in trace.

"We need to mount a rescue."

Mac looked at her. "Why?"

"We need to rescue a train full of passengers at Grand Central."

"That's going to be near impossible. The quickest way to get there is flooded and rushing like a white rapids. Even you, me and Speed can't even swim that. All the Recon training we have won't even be close enough to get through that. I hate saying this with a passion but only a damn Navy Seal can swim that shit." Christi snorts.

Virginia just grinned and pulled out her sat phone. "Yes, this Special Agent Virginia Parker, NCIS. I have a train trapped in a flooded track in Grand Central. We have agent in distress as well. Yes. You can reach me at this number." She Hung and looked at Mac. "You have any scuba gear? Temperatures are dropping fast. The train load won't last the night."

Mac nodded and said," Follow me. Why do I get the feeling you had more training than recon?"

Virginia smiled and said, "Because you are a Marine." They walked out and Speed looked at Christie.

"I so gotta see this." Then he followed them. Christie ran after them too.

"So she pulled the sneakiest move ever and got more training and didn't tell us. I'm sure I could help but that water has to be ATLEAST 10 below by now."

"Tell me about it. And you know me, I'd jump right in there with you but I would much rather keep my family jewels intact."

Christi looks at him and attempts to keep a straight face but fails and bursts out laughing hysterically not being able to help it. She loved him dearly but the look on his face when he said that made her laugh.

Virginia poked her head out and said, "I was selected and it was classified. And still is. And Tim, why would you worry about the jewels? You have a change of heart and didn't tell me?" Speed gave her a look and she went wide eyed. "Sneaky bastard. Oh you are so telling me, or you scrawny ass will be pushed into the water."

"Cross my mind once or twice since Noah came along. I need them intact and shit Vee. Good for you. Now I'll stay behind where it's warm while you two," He said pushing Christi forward then continuing, "jump into water that is 10 below and go on your rescue mission." He grins cheekily.

"I say we bring him along and use his head as a flotation device since its full of hot air!" snorts Christi as she ties her hair up into a bun to keep it back and out of the way and so it's easier to put on the wet suit.

Virginia gave Speed a look and said, "Tim, I need you out there. You are the best tactical guy I know. Besides, you won't get drenched, just soaked being in the boat."

He huffed and sighed. He didn't want to get frozen to the bone but agreed knowing Vee she really would shove him into the water.

Vee grinned when he agreed and helped Christi zip up then she turned so that Christi could help her as Eric and Don came looking for them.

"Are you guys insane? Going diving in this weather!" Eric says.

"We have no choice. We have to. There's a train stalled in Grand Central and its full of people. The tunnel is filling quickly." Christi explained.

Virginia looked at the two guys and then said, "We are insane. But this is nothing compared to that rescue mission we had in before we deployed to the war."

Both Speedle's shuddered at the mention of it. "Don't remind us. That is the second worst mission ever for us." Speed said the first being where they lost Andrew and his hearing and nearly his twin.

"You're actually going?" Don asks Christi watching her doing a check over of the equipment.

"Yes. I'm not letting those people die. Enough people may die from this damn super storm. I'm not letting more people die. You can have your huge freak out later and have a ranting fit in Gaelic at me when I get back and have at least six cups of coffee." Christi says.

Virginia looked at Speed and signed, 'Sadly, he is in love. And Christie has no clue what she wants.' Speed nodded and helped her finish her check of the equipment.

There is no way you can possibly do this." Eric said.

The three Marines turned and Virginia said, "Only impossible if you don't try. Besides impossible is not in our vocabulary."

Christie nodded and then turned to Virginia as the sat phone rang. "Parker." She listened and nodded.

Then hung up and looked at them.

"We a go?"

"Yep. And Coast Guard is assisting."

Speed grinned and said, "we get to scare the coast guards?" Virginia nodded headed out of the locker room.

Speed followed her, something was up.

"Vee? What's up?" He asked.

Virginia looked at him, tears in the corner of her eyes. "Tony, my fiancee is the agent in distress. He was bringing the files we had down here, hence the train."

Speed nodded and hugged her. "We will get them. We always do."

"Thanks, Speed. I needed that. Now do we have a map of grand central?"

"Yes. Follow me." They let go and headed for the layout room.

Virginia took out her cell phone, and brought up a picture of the wedding gown one of her soon to be stepmother in law, found. "Speed, check this out. My soon to be step mom in law found.". Speed looked at it and then at her.

"Please tell me you said hell no."

Virginia nodded and said, "But she is pushing. So I need help finding a gown and fast. So wanna help me?"

"Sure. Just tell me when and we can go. I know a girl who works at Kleinfelds here in the city. I know you'll find something there that you'll love."

Virginia grinned and said, "Well as soon as this storm passes we will go. Oh one other thing."

Speed looked at her and asked, "what?"

"Be my man of honor? You know I have more male friends than girls. Don't worry Christie will be in the party."

Speed chuckles and nods, "You know she's going to kill you right? Remind me to hide when you tell her so she can't kill me first."

Vee laughs and nods as they head out with Christi with Don sulking. He wasn't happy she was being crazy and going out there.

Virginia rolled her eyes. And mumbled beneath her breath and then she said, "You never answered me."

"On?" he asks looking confused. He wasn't sure what she was talking about as they all climbed into the Coast Guard boat that was there to pick them up.

Virginia threw her hands up and said, "Screw it. All men are idiots, rather they be gay or straight." With that she began to mumbled in Hebrew.

Christi laughs shaking her head, "Just tell him Vee or it's going to drive him crazy and I won't I hear the end of it."

Grinning with a well known sparkle in her eye she said, "Yea you will. Just put ear plugs in." Christie laughed and said, "Oh, that's good. I gotta remember that."

Speed glared at them. "I'm right here."

They both looked at him. "We know."

"Brats." He mutters making them giggle as they eventually got to Grand Central. The girls pulled their full face masks on as they had walkie talkies in them so they could communicate with the Coast Guard.

Once they had them they slide into the water and Christi starts shivering like a leaf her teeth chattering.

"FUCKING HELL THIS WATER IS ICE COLD!" she said as they started their way down into the tunnel that was already half way underwater and filling fast.

"They're not in the station, they stalled out down in the actual tunnel." Vee explained.

Christie looked at her and said, " You are cruel.

" Virginia grinned and dove further into the tunnel. She switched channels and said, "You with me, Speed?"

'I hear ya. You are a pain you know that.'

"Yes but you love. Now seriously, you know what question I was referring too. Come on, I wore a damn prom fluffy gown for you in high school."

"Wasn't me telling you that when you told her that I need to hide giving you my answer? But if you want the straight forward answer, of course."

Virginia rolled her eyes and said, "Thanks. Now where the hell am I going?" She heard Speed laugh, and then he said, 'Head straight and you two should see the tracks and train.' She did and saw the train. And her flipped and beat fast. "Speed, is there another way out?"

'Why?'

"Because we have two trains and they have hit."


End file.
